1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dartboard, particularly to a dartboard, which has improved U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/943,261.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/943,261 filed by the inventor discloses an electric dart game in which a plurality of gliding plates with a plurality of soft target plates are mounted on a grid frame. A main disadvantage involved in this application is that each gliding plate offers no projection rim. In case of a soft target plate being hit by a deviant dart, it is possible for the dart to result in an inclined gliding plate and to stick at a clearance between the gliding plate and the grid frame. Finally, a display on the dartboard being out of order because of a short circuit is unavoidable.